All Fun And Games
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: This is a JPC AU.  Please read and comment.  Carly x


It was exactly two minuets and twelve ish seconds till the start of the Summer and everyone was on tenterhooks. Mr Stepford bless him was desperately trying to instil some last pearls of wisdom, before the mayhem descended and for his third years in particular the allure of the immoral outside world captivated them and all was lost.

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 FREEDOM!"_

And so it started.

John-Paul and Katie skipped hand in hand from their last ever lecture the smiles on their faces the biggest and most sincere in three years. In the bustling corridor they bumped into an equally ecstatic Sarah who was dragging along the now inseparable Hannah and Danny, who just for a change were super glued at the lips.

"_Hey. Are you two off to celebrate then?"_

"_We were thinking a few drinks were in order after three years of hell."_

"_I've just thought. I have the flat to myself Friday because Warren is working, so we could have a proper party then too."_

"_Sounds like a plan. But where are we going now?"_

"_The Dog?"_

"_Of course. Where else would we go drinking on a Wednesday dinner time?"_

"_You are so right. The Dog it is."_

John-Paul's mobile started playing _"About You Now"_ by the Sugarbabes. He hadn't heard that tone since Christmas day. He couldn't help but blush as the girls rummaged through their bags and pockets only to be disappointed. As he read the text the smile disappeared from his face.

"_Are you okay John-Paul? Is it bad news?"_

"_It's well…no…I mean I just never really thought…"_

"_Spit it out!"_

"_Craig's back."_

Everything stopped. In fact it would have been possible to hear a pin drop. Sarah was the first to compose herself.

"_That's not funny John-Paul."_

"_I'm not joking. Do you see me laughing Sarah?"_

Danny separated himself from Hannah's tantalising lips to break the tension now thick in the air.

"_So about that drink, people?"_

Nobody spoke.

"_What about Warren?"_

"_Not helping, Katie. You guys go on ahead I've got to…"_

"_Make up something to do."_

"_Sarah I may be a wuss, but there isn't just me to think of."_

"_That didn't seem to bother you before."_

"_Hannah, babe, leave it."_

"_I love Warren."_

"_So after all you put us through you don't even want Craig?"_

"_That is not fair. I will always love Craig. He was my best friend, but I have moved on and maybe he has too."_

"_He hasn't."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because…"_

From behind them a familiar voice with a twinge of an Irish accent interrupted them.

"_Because I have been in contact with Han for months. I had to make sure someone was looking after you for me."_

Once again a stony silence descended over the usually rowdy group and once again Danny was left to break it.

"_So you're the wonderful Craig Dean?"_

"_Not so sure about the wonderful…"_

"_Neither am I."_

Said Sarah and Hannah in unison.

"_But I am Craig Dean._ He stepped forwards to shake Danny's hand. _Have we met?"_

"_No but I have heard loads about you. I feel like I know you."_

"_I can imagine."_

He gave a suggestive wink in John-Paul's direction.

"_Not from me you git from them. Just in case Hannah didn't tell you I am seeing someone."_

Craig turned to face Hannah who was now blushing furiously.

"_I didn't think it would last, sorry."_

"_No she didn't. Obviously. So who are you seeing then? Someone we know?"_

"_My brother."_

"_And you are?"_

"_Katie Fox."_

"_Fox? How do I know that…Warren? You are with Warren?"_

"_Yes, happily for the last eighteen months."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes really."_

"_So back to the introductions guys. I am Danny Valentine by the way. Hannah's better half."_

"_Oy! You don't believe that do you Craig?"_

"_What? Sorry I am still on this. Warren?"_

"_Yes Warren."_

"_Course I don't. No guy is better than you Han."_

"_Suck up!"_

"_Actually no, but…"_

"_Don't start."_

"_Sorry. You look loads happier Han which is fantastic."_

"_I am at last."_

Craig then turned his charms on Sarah. He had a lot of making up to do as far as she was concerned.

"_Sarah. You're looking gorgeous as always. How's the modelling going?"_

He plastered on a fake smile and zoned out.

"…_I may be moving to London if my next job comes through. Anyway what have you been up to?"_

He had gotten good at doing this during their relationship, as she could speak for England. However, John-Paul's next cutting comment brought him back to earth with a bang. _"After all it has been three years!"_

"_JP, mate I know and I am sorry. I'd love to talk to you about it, but I heard drinks mentioned and you needing to go home."_

"_I…well that can wait. I can't believe you're back.__"_

"_Where did you think I'd go after university? I do live here."_

"_I guess I never considered that when you left, because I thought that was the end of us."_

"_And is it?"_

"_For now. I am with Warren."_

"_But you love me."_

"_Yes…well no. I did love you. I do love you. It is complicated."_

"_Erm guys. About those drinks?"_

"_To the pub it is. Can we talk there?"_

"_Sure. If you are getting the first round in."_

"_I might consider it."_

As the group entered the pub, Frankie noticed Craig hovering in the background. She ran over to them screeching loudly and literally dived on Craig sending them all toppling to the floor like dominoes. As they climbed to their feet gingerly normal conversations resumed around them.

"_Craig! Oh baby. When did you get back? It's nice to know your family came first."_

"_Mum don't start. As I stepped out of the taxi they were on their way in here."_

"_I'll let you off then."_

"_Mum, before you get started can John-Paul and I go upstairs? We need to talk."_

"_Sure. You will be in Steph's old room though because Barry sorry Newt is in your's."_

"_Newt? What kind of name is that?"_

"_Wait till you meet him fairy. He even makes you look normal."_

"_Cheers Darren!"_

"_He is an EMO Craig."_

"_He isn't that bad."_

"_Just a bit quiet."_

"_He's dating our Lauren."_

"_Hey I am not one to judge. We won't be long. Sarah get some drinks in and set up the pool__ table."_

They sat on separate sofas opposite one another staring in silence for several minuets. They both had so much to say, but neither knew where to start. When they finally summoned the courage to speak they started together.

"_Cra…"_

"_J…"_

"_Look this is stupid. We never used to have this problem. We used to talk for hours. In fact I could never shut you up."_

"_That's not true. You were always the blabber mouth."_

They laughed themselves into a comfortable silence.

"_I missed this you know?"_

"_What?"_

"_Talking to you and you making me laugh. We were best mates and in the end we lost that.__ So tell me about Dublin."_

"_What do you want to know?"_

"_Everything. Tell me about Trinity, your friends and your partners. I have missed out on three years of your life Craig."_

"_I missed out on your's too. Apparently more than I intended."_

"_If you are still on about Warren I am sorry, but people move on. He is a lovely guy and we mesh well."_

"_You mesh? Oooo I can't come between that then."_

"_Craig."_

"_Sorry. You know Dublin is really the fair city like they say. But without you it meant nothing. My flat mates David and Ally have looked after me through the coming out process, they encouraged me to come back for you now. I was going to stay over there__ I have rented a flat and I am working in a bar. But it all means nothing without you, because I love you."_

"_Craig don't. I just about survived when you left. That lot will tell you that. The girls dragged me out of my pit in the end. I got my degree it's not a first, but a pass all the same. My mum was so proud I am the first McQueen to go to University, Jacquie didn't even finish high school. I met a few guys had on and off flings, but nothing major until I got with Warren. I'm still working at the Loft and one night when I was packing up I don't know what happened really, we ended up talking and a lot more besides."_

"_Spare me the details please."_

"_Why didn't you call me or something?"_

"_I text you before Christmas. Why didn't you reply?"_

"_I was shocked, confused and more than anything angry."_

"_And you don't think I felt the same? I'd come out to my family for you, but that wasn't enough. Instead you left me alone at the airport."_

"_I know and I am sorry I did that. Don't you think I have regretted that everyday?"_

"_Obviously not. You've moved on after all."_

"_Craig it has been three years."_

"_I know, but I am here for you now. I'll even fight for you if I have to."_

"_Well good luck with that. Warren won't take any crap from you or anyone else."_

"_If you tell me there is still a chance for us John-Paul I am not going to give up and I can be very persistent."_

"_I can't say there is or there isn't Craig. I don't have a crystal ball. As you have already said I can't stop you__ trying though if you make a decision to fight for me."_

"_That is what I'll do then."_

Craig pulled John-Paul in close, until he could feel his breathe on his face and hear his heart beating like a drum. Their lips crashed together passionately and as their tongues danced wildly together moans of pleasure escaped their bodies. They pulled apart and looked deeply into each other's eyes and saw overwhelming need reflected there.

"_I can't do this Craig. You know that."_

"_I'm not forcing you to do anything."_

"_We should go back downstairs."_

"_Erm we should, but this is the only time we have ever had this flat to ourselves."_

"_Yeah I know. Ironic isn't it?"_

"_John-Paul I have missed you so much. Please let me be with you one last time? If you decide you and Warren are the real deal I want to remember what being with you felt like, so I know what I have lost." _

"_What's made you so soppy?"_

"_You. You have that effect on me John-Paul."_

"_Craig, we can't. Everyone is waiting downstairs."_

Craig responded by holding out his hand. John-Paul stared at it for a few seconds before gazing longingly into his eyes. Those chocolaty pools of brown always melted his heart. He'd do anything for Craig and his puppy dog eyes. He grabbed Craig's outstretched hand intertwining their fingers, as they kissed each other relentlessly without coming up for air they negotiated their way through the flat to Steph's old room. Once inside they locked the door, having learnt from all their previous mistakes.

"_Cr…Craig this is not a good idea…Warren…will be downstairs now."_

John-Paul's breath was becoming shallower, as Craig found the old sensitive spot on his neck which he used to manipulate to his advantage. He sucked the skin playfully and couldn't conceal his smile as John-Paul's arousal became more prominent through his jeans. As they kissed, John-Paul moved his hands towards his belt buckle and started fiddling to open it. Craig grabbed his hands and held them in place firmly behind his back.

"_No you don't that's my job."_

Craig's deep sexy voice was such a turn on for John-Paul he felt himself go weak at the knees. It was lucky Craig's body had him pinned against the wall otherwise he would have crumpled to the ground.

"_What do you want me to do John-Paul?"_

Craig pushed his own jeans till they were resting just below his hips and then he rubbed his own hard length into John-Paul's crotch area.

"_Ohhhhh God…touch me please."_

"_Where do you want me to touch you?"_

Craig traced his hands around the waistband of John-Paul's jeans. Teasingly he ran his fingers over the top of his boxers. John-Paul couldn't control himself for much longer he was fit to explode. He grabbed Craig's wandering hand and guided it deep into his boxers until it was cupping his hard cock.

"_T…there touch me there."_

Craig felt his own cock stiffen. How did this boy have such an effect on him? He pushed John-Paul roughly onto the bed and removed his jeans and boxers hastily. As John-Paul lay there in all his glory he fought to remove his own clothes. Seeing his hands shaking more out of excitement than nerves John-Paul decided to offer his assistance.

Both naked they lay on the bed facing one another, looking each other up and down. Craig traced his hand from John-Paul's shoulder down to his inner thigh. He drew circles on his hip bone, skating over his ball sack. He noticed that John-Paul's cock was seeping pre-cum, so he gently rubbed his thumb over the sensitive slit and then up the length to the base. John-Paul squirmed at his touch and moaned in delight.

Craig wriggled himself down the bed until his head was resting in between John-Paul's parted legs. He licked his lips expectantly and allowed John-Paul to run his hands through his hair guiding him closer to his prize. He lapped at the end of John-Paul's pulsating cock and sucked hard taking in more and more of him. He sucked him off until finally his climax overpowered him, his hips arched, his head lolled back and he called out his name breathlessly as he shot his love juice deep into his throat.

"_C…CRAIG!"_

"_God. Are you trying to alert the whole pub to what we're doing?"_

"_No, sorry. You're dam good at that though."_

"_Yeah, well it's all the practice."_

John-Paul hit his arm playfully.

"_Ha ha. Very funny. So now it's your turn!"_

Meanwhile downstairs the girls were getting restless. They had drank the equivalent of a swimming pool, played three games of pool and caught Nancy up on all the gossip, as she had joined them just as the lads went upstairs.

"_Right that's it. Danny go and see what they are up to."_

"_And… if it is what I think it is… I don't want to kn__ow, but it's…cute all the same. Why me?"_

"_We've…seen it all before…except Nancy and __well you heard Katie she doesn't need to."_

"_They have had plenty of _*hic* _time now. Just knock before you go in_ *wink*_."_

"_Cheers I'll remember that.__"_

Danny slowly ventured upstairs to find the flat door open. As he walked in, the bedroom door directly in front of him opened wide to reveal a girl wearing a lad's hoodie and her best smile.

"_L…Lauren?"_

"_Danny? What the frig are you doing here? Has mum sent you to spy?"_

At that exact moment another door down the corridor slammed shut and John-Paul and Craig appeared fumbling to fasten and straighten their clothes.

"_No. What do you think I am? I, well we were waiting for them."_

"_Sorry we got a little sidetracked. You must be Lauren, Newt's girlfriend?"_

"_Yeah and who are you?"_

"_That Lauren would be Craig Dean, Frankie's youngest."_

"_Ohhhhh the gay one?"_

"_Yeah and I am guessing you already know my…"_

"_Boyfriend?"_

"_Ex."_

"_Yeah we've met. He is a McQueen."_

"_Right, well we shall leave you to it. Join us downstairs later if you want."_

"_We need a chat, Smiley."_

"_I'm not…we're being careful, Danny. I am eighteen."_

"_Come on Danny. You can do this later. We're missing out on drinking time."_

"_The cheek! You're kidding right? You left me downstairs with that lot of piss heads and Warren has just arrived. We've been waiting two hours for you."_

"_Warren is here?"_

"_Yep, Hannah's just text up to warn you."_

"_I better go down first, Craig."_

"_Fine."_

They parted with a peck on the lips. Craig looked across at Danny pleadingly.

"_I don't want to know, Craig. Right I'll see you later__ Lauren."_

Downstairs having already consumed a copious amount of alcohol the girls were draped over the pool table giggling at their efforts to hold the cues and keep playing. John-Paul was sat in Craig's opinion literally on top of Warren showering him with kisses.

"_Hey Craig. How's uni been?"_

"_Yeah good thanks Warren. I got a first in business studies."_

"_Really? I am looking for people with brains to help me at the Loft. If you are looking to stay round here a while look me up tomorrow."_

"_I might just take you up on that."_

Craig flashed a smile in John-Paul's direction, but this went unnoticed by everyone at the table.

"_How about we take this party upstairs?"_

"_Yeah good idea."_

"_Lads you will have to give me a hand with this lot."_

By that point Sarah, Hannah, Katie, Nancy and John-Paul were totally annihilated.

"_John-Paul is such a lightweight, but cute with it."_

"_He always has been."_

"_Always…been *hic* what now?"_

"_A lightweight, babe."_

"_I'm *hic* no light…we…weight."_

"_Course you're not. Can you get upstairs yourself?"_

"_C…course."_

John-Paul used the table and Warren for support, but as he tried to position his feet one in front of the other ready for walking, he collapsed stupendously to the floor, hitting his head on the way.

"_Ohhhhh JP be careful!"_

Craig had to restrain himself from diving out to save and comfort him.

"_Ow that hurt a bit."_

"_Come on I think I'll help you."_

"_Thank you baby."_

"_Aaaaawwwwww, so sweet."_

The girls managed to slur in unison, as Warren lifted John-Paul to his feet.

Once upstairs the lads laid John-Paul and the girls on the sofas with pints of water in reach, whilst Craig prepared shot drinking games. After several trips to the bathroom everyone was back in the mood for partying.

"_So what shall we play first then?"_

"_Truth or Dare!"_

"_No Spin the Bottle is better."_

"_We need more people for that."_

"_We'll get more people then."_

"_No Sarah wait. I'll go."_

Craig returned a while later with a very eager Darren supporting a tipsy Rhys, followed by a rather scared Justin who had been summoned by Warren and Katie.

"_So since we can't decide why don't we mix both?"_

"_So we spin the bottle and that person does the truth or dare, then they spin it a second time and the normal rules apply?"_

"_Yep. Everyone in?"_

"_Course."_

Unanimous response.

"_Right ladies first then."_

"_You go."_

"_No you."_

"_You."_

"_Sarah!"_

They all responded together.

"_What? Fine me first."_

Sarah spun and everyone was on the edge of their seats. Finally it landed on…

"_Hannah!"_

"_Oh God."_

"_So truth or dare?"_

"_Err…dare."_

"_Do I decide?"_

"_Yes but hurry up."_

"_Drink four shots of that mixer one after the other and then run round our circle within twenty seconds."_

"_Twenty seconds! What happens if I can't?"_

"_You have to drink another four as punishment."_

"_Fine. Who is timing, guys?"_

"_I will. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 GO!"_

Everyone cheered. Hannah had never drunk so much, or moved as fast in her entire life and to Sarah's obvious disappointment she completed the task in just under eighteen seconds.

"_Alright Miss Cleaver Clogs kiss time!"_

Sarah spun the bottle and for the second time everyone waited in anticipation apart from Hannah and John-Paul, who both covered their eyes and prayed silently.

"_Please please please anyone but him."_

"_Be anyone but me."_

The bottle took an age to stop and when it finally did it pointed at…

"_Craig!"_

There were obvious displays of relief from both Hannah and John-Paul plus a twinge of jealousy on his part. She stood up purposefully and walked over to Craig and pecked him on the lips before returning to her seat.

"_Right, my spin I believe?"_

The game continued in a similar vein until it was Darren's turn and he decided to have a little fun of his own when the bottle stopped on John-Paul.

"_Oooooo this could be interesting. Truth or dare?" _

All eyes flicked between Craig, Warren and John-Paul. John-Paul was looking at Craig for possible direction, but he just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't have a clue which would be safer with Darren.

"_Okay truth…no wait dare…no definitely truth."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, no make it a dare."_

"_You have to kiss each of the lads here in the order you find them attractive, from the most to the least."_

"_What?"_

"_Darren is that such a good idea?"_

"_There is no way I am kissing him."_

"_I think it's a great idea, but it isn't like I really want you snogging my boyfriend either."_

"_Well I think it is a wonderful idea."_

"_You girls would."_

"_He has kissed you all once anyway."_

"_Just get on with it you wusses."_

"_Fine. If I have to kiss them all I think you lot should do the same."_

"_No way."_

"_That isn't the game."_

"_Fine."_

"_Nancy!"_

"_What? Girls kiss girls all the time you will not see this lot snog ever again."_

"_You know what. You're right!"_

"_I am starting the other way though."_

"_Fine that is your choice just get on with it."_

Resigned to the fact they had no more excuses the lads all stood up in front of John-Paul. He walked up and down in front of them deep in thought; it had to seem like a difficult decision. In reality the only tough one was placing Craig and Warren. He then lined them up as follows: Rhys, Justin, Danny, Darren, Craig and Warren, before wandering back down the line up to start the kisses.

"_Is there a time limit on this?"_

"_No but it has to be snogs."_

"_You are enjoying this too much Darren."_

"*tut* _Just chill will you?"_

Finally John-Paul stood in front of Craig. He looked him purposefully in the eyes. He had to kiss him. How could he in front of Warren? Warren was watching their every move he could see the obvious connection between them.

"_Hurry up it's my turn next and I've been waiting for ages."_

He jokingly tried to cut the tension.

"_Sorry babes. Right here goes."_

John-Paul puckered his lips and slowly moved in towards Craig. As their lips met he opened his mouth to allow John-Paul's tongue entrance. Lost in the moment, hands started to wander. They were totally oblivious to the stares and comments being thrown in their direction.

_BANG _

"_Now that was a snog!"_

"_That isn't helping Darren."_

John-Paul was brought to the realisation that Warren had left the room.

"_I have to go and find him."_

"_John-Paul…"_

"_No Craig I need to go."_

"_I know. I am sorry."_

As John-Paul sprinted from the flat, Katie and Justin followed suit. She knew she had to be there for when Warren wanted to talk.

"_How…how could you?"_

"_It's not all me. He kissed me too. I didn't mean that to happen you have to believe me."_

"_It didn't look like that from where I was __standing or to Warren for that matter."_

"_Katie I love John-Pa__ul. I am willing to fight for him too. He and Warren are just a phase but we are meant to be."_

"_If he is just a phase why was he going to propose to him?"_

At this news a shocked silence descended on the whole room.

"_I…I…well John-Paul didn't know he was going to and we…this afternoon."_

"_Well I am guessing he is about to find out. So do me a favour and don't wreck it!"_

Craig pushed his way past a stubborn Katie and out through the flat door. He sprinted past his mum and Jack oblivious to their concerns and questions. He had to find John-Paul before he made a decision they would both regret.

John-Paul chased Warren through the village and out to the rear of Jubilee Gardens to the memorial bench by the fountain, their special place. He finally collapsed sobbing and out of breath. He could feel the ring box in his pocket it was like it was burning a hole in there. Warren turned to face John-Paul, their eyes and hearts connected and he realised the moment for all words had past. He got down on bended knee.

John-Paul froze. His heart was beating uncontrollably and tears were falling from his eyes. In the distance Craig came into view screaming and waving his hands wildly. John-Paul looked from the man in front of him to the one behind. He had a choice to make. He loved them both, which he never believed to be possible. All of a sudden his life was not all fun and games.

"_John-Paul…Please DON'T!"_

"_I… … …"_

The question was _who should he choose?_

The End


End file.
